Mist Chaser's team assigment
The conversation between several Foundation members over the subject of team assigment of a new Stalker. Ponies present *"Pony Dragon" *Stalker no.0025 *Stalker no.0099 *Stalker no.0024 Transcript No.0025 *entering the room*: What is it? No.0025 *sees who is present*: Ummm... Dark, did I do something again? No.0099: No Bolt, but we are talking over something that requires your attention. No.0025 *sits down*: OK, what is it? No.0099: Bolt, as you may know, a part of our contract was that we will monitor and take care of your family. No.0025: Yeah... And? No.0099: Well, it's hard to say, so... well... *shouts at the guards* send her in! *No.0024 enters the room* No.0024: What did you need me for? No.0025 *jumps out of the chair*: MIST?! No.0024: BOLT?! You're alive?! No.0025: WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING HERE?! No.0024: I am reporting to the duty as a Stalker, but what are you doing here? No.0025: THE F**K DARK? I TOLD YOU PROTECT THEM, NOT RECRUIT THEM!!! ARE YOU F**KING CRAZY?! PD: Bolt, calm down. No.0025 *ignoring PD*: No way she's gonna be a Guinnea Pig! I'm sending her back. RIGHT. NOW. No.0024: And why should you? No.0025: BECAUSE I'M DOING THIS JOB TO KEEP YOU SAFE! I made a deal with the Foundation that they will take care of the family while I'm gone! PD: Bolt, shut the hell up for just one minute and sit down! No.0025 *sits down* PD: So, before you start to beat the crap out of your captain, let me say that I recruited her. No.0025 *drops his jaw*: WHAT? PD: Mist was looking for you since you came here. No.0024: Everyone home thinks you died during the changeling attack at the royal wedding. PD: And she came to Site 5 looking for answers. A containment breach occured and all KETER class A subjects we had there broke out. She's the only survivor, plus she locked the sector where the subjects were. We can't monitor them anymore but she stopped them. She had undergone a special training with great success. She's really good. She's also a little crazy like you when it comes to guns. No.0025 *listens* PD: I will take personal care of her, I promise. She will do great in my team... No.0025: No. PD: What? No.0025: I said no. I don't have anything against you Pony Dragon, but if she has to be in the Foundation, I want her in the 0666. PD: She was trained as a Dark Knight. All the special training will go to waste. No.0025 *glares at the PD*: You're forgetting that we're talking about one of the best RD Teams. Our skills are not equal to the Dark Knights, but we're not far behind. Don't worry, she will need that training. No.0024: Bolt, do you really have to do this? No.0025: When dad died, I promised that I will take care of you, and I can't fulfill that promise if I don't have you close to me. You're going to my team, and I'm not taking no as an answer. *silence for a few seconds* PD:...Alright then, you can have her. No.0025: Thanks PD. PD: No problem and she is being assigned a BFG-PD Rifle as a good luck gift... No hard feelings??? END OF TRANSCRIPT Category:Transcripts